First date
by I. M. Rally
Summary: After they finally confessed their feelings for each other during the Harvest festival, Red and Aggie had their first date. (One-shot, movie-verse, Valentine short story)


**Remember the Super Blue Blood Moon two weeks ago? My mom and I watched it every hour. When the moon turned red or blood-colored, it reminded me of the Blood Moon from 'Star vs the Forces of Evil', and the Red Moon that I made up from 'Four birds, one adventure'. And since it's Valentines day, I decided to make a story about Red and Aggie first date after they become an item. Happy Valentines day, everyone!**

* * *

It was the most magical night of their lives during the Harvest Festival when Red and Aggie admitted their feelings for each other and became an item, but things got normal normal since their problem is over. They have to do something romantic to make their relationship useful and longer.

One morning, Red walked out of his house to breathe the fresh warming air. For the first time of his life, he felt happy in the morning. He walked down the street to attend Matilda's class today. He just hope that Aggie will come today since she's been absent for weeks.

While walking, Red felt that someone's been poking him on his right shoulder. He turned around to see who was that, but there's nobody behind him. Then, he felt a poke on his left shoulder. He turned around again, but still, nobody was behind him. As he kept walking, he tried to look behind him if there's someone will poke him again, but a pair of wings appeared on his hips, and tickled him. Red laughed so hard from the tickle as he fell down. It was Aggie who was behind him all along as she kept tickle him on the ground. She tickled him for 30 seconds, then she stopped, realizing Red had enough tickles for this morning.

"Morning, Red." Aggie greeted as she helped him get up.

"Morning, Aggie." Red greeted back as he got back on his feet. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I thought it's class day." The albino bird said.

"So, you decided to get back to class?" The red bird was surprised.

"Yeah. I kinda miss attending Matilda's class, I missed her being my teacher, I miss hanging out with Chuck, Bomb, and Terence…" She glanced at him. "I missed you."

Red smiled in touch when he heard Aggie said that she missed him. He missed hanging with her in class too. That's why he was expecting her to come to class.

"So, uh, shall we?" He extended his wing to her.

"Since when you became a gentlebird?" She asked.

"Not when I was in love with Ruby or you… it's when I first met you."

Aggie's cheeks turned red when Red said those words. She held his wing, and the two walked together to get to Matilda's hut.

* * *

When they arrived, Red walked up the small ladder first, and spread the strings of the door for her.

"After you."

"No, no, after you." Aggie chuckled.

"Oh no, I insist. After you." Red said.

As Aggie entered, she glared at Red a little. "If you treat me like a lady again, you know what I'm going to do to you." She punched her wing/palm with her fist, and proceeded walking.

Red knew what she meant. He knew Aggie can take care of herself. She hated being treated like a lady or a girly-girl. That's one of the reasons he was in love with her.

The two entered the room, where Matilda, Chuck, Bomb, and Terence were sitting on their pillows and waiting for them.

"Ah! Red ! Aggie! Finally, you're right on time!" Matilda exclaimed excitingly, then calmed. "And by the way, Aggie, welcome back."

"Thanks, Matilda." Aggie nodded.

During the class, like as always, the birds were doing poses. The first one is the flamingo pose.

It was easy for Aggie because of her long legs, but shorter than Stella or a flamingo itself. Red was having a hard time doing the pose. Since Matilda was too busy taking care of the other birds, Aggie secretly used some kind of magic to make Red doing the flamingo.

Red has no idea how he did the pose so quickly. He glanced at Aggie, who was winking at him. He realized it was his girlfriend who did it with her magic. Like he promised, he kept her identity and powers as a secret.

The next pose was the same dancer pose.

For Aggie, it was quite hard. She can't balance herself with her one leg high up from the ground, and the other one was on the ground. When she was about to fall, Red quickly held her wings up, and helped her balance.

He can't participate in this activity when he watched Aggie trying to do the pose. Besides, she helped him, he'll help her too.

Matilda and Terence watched them with sweet smiles. Chuck tried to hold his squeal by biting his own wing, like any fangirl… or fanboy did. Bomb finally agreed with his cousin and best friend's relationship, but he still have to keep an eye on Red if ever he'll hurt Aggie again.

* * *

Later, before the sun is about to set, the class is over as Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie left Matilda's hut as Matilda waved goodbye at them.

Terence left with Matilda to ask her out on a date.

* * *

Soon when the four birds are on the streets of the village, it's time for them to go home since it's almost late.

"I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow?" Red inquired.

"Sure thing! Because after class, we'll hang-out, just the four of us." Chuck told his friends. "I wish we can do that today."

"Maybe tomorrow, Chuck. I have some work to do back home." Aggie said.

"That's good, cous. See ya, guys." Bomb waved before leaving them.

"See you tomorrow, love birds." Chuck teased before leaving as well.

Red and Aggie chuckled about Chuck's tease. Then the two are alone. Red has something to tell Aggie, but his guilt of breaking her weeks ago made him not to tell her. Although the two are now an item, he had never forget what he did to his best girl friend that made her more miserable.

"Red, are you okay?" Aggie asked.

Red snapped back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine. Umm… Aggie?"

"Hm?"

"Umm, I wanted to… ask you… if… you want… to go… on a date… with me?" Red stammered as he was afraid if Aggie would say 'no'.

Aggie was surprised for that question "Are you kidding me? Of course!"

"But you said you have something to do back home."

"I just lied to Chuck. I just want to go home to rest. I have nothing to do tonight."

"So, is it okay for your first date tonight?"

"That's fine. I'm just gonna go home to dress up with a casual dress."

"Whoa, Aggie! You don't need to dress casual. It's just a date. No big deal. I'm planning of having a picnic… at the beach."

"Where we can be alone. That's a great idea."

"So, I'll see you later."

"Sure. My house was just near the beach. See you later." Aggie kissed Red on the cheek before going home.

When Aggie left, Red touched his cheek where Aggie kissed, and whispered with a grin. "Yes!"

* * *

Back in his house, Red prepared a picnic basket with his and Aggie's favorite food. He knew that Aggie is not exactly as vegetarian, which she told him before that in her true form, a human, she's not vegetarian. She loved both meat and non-meat (fruits and vegetables). Red has more ideas of what to bring to make a perfect first date for Aggie.

Meanwhile, in her house, Aggie just finished making a present for Red for being a good friend to her. She kept the gift in a box, and wrapped it with red ribbon.

* * *

Later, before sunset, red finally arrived at the beach. There's still no sign of Aggie, so there's still time to prepare.

Red placed the picnic blanket on the sand, and placed the two plates, a pair of spoon and fork, two glasses, and a candle holder on the blanket. When he was about to take out the food from the basket, he noticed Aggie coming, carrying two boxes; one is big, and one is small and rectangular with a red ribbon.

"Hey, Aggie!" He greeted.

"Hi there, Red. Sorry I'm late." Aggie waved.

"No, no. Not at all. Just sit down." Red insisted as Aggie sat at the other side of the blanket.

She just watched Red unpacking the food from the basket. He took out a cornucopia with different varieties of fruits.

"Wow, that's a lot of fruits, Red." Aggie complimented. "Did you bought them from the market?"

"Not exactly. I actually picked the apples from the apple tree." Red confessed. "But there's more." He continuously took out more food from the basket, and revealed a service plate.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Ta-da!" Red opened the cover, revealing very fried worms. Aggie's favorite food as a bird.

"Did you…?"

"I did! But there's another."

Red took out another service plate, and opened its cover, revealing a large fried fish.

"Oh Red, you shouldn't have!" Aggie was very embarrassed.

"One last thing." Red took out another service plate, and opened its cover, revealing unmoved fresh worms with yellow fish bowl.

"Spaghetti worms with fish balls?" She gasped. "How did you know?"

"You told me, remember? And since this is one of your favorite food, I tried to cook it myself."

"Wait. How exactly did you collect all of these worms and fishes?"

Red made a flashback in his mind. He was having a hard time collecting worms in the ground, even using a shovel. And fishing is not exactly Red's thing, but, luckily, he learned how to swim to collect fishes from the lake.

"You don't wanna know." Red smiled sheepishly, ending his flashback.

"Alright, then." Aggie was quite suspicious, but she admitted she didn't want to know.

Red took out a bottle for their drinks.

At first, Aggie thought it was wine or champagne. She never liked alcoholic drinks. "Uh, Red, you do know…"

"I know. You don't like wine or champagne. That's why, I just bought a bottle of apple juice." Red pulled the cork from the bottle, and poured some juice on his and Aggie's glasses.

"Thanks, Red."

"No problem."

The two began eating their food. They seemed to enjoy it, mostly. Red just loved seeing Aggie smiling, and ate the food he prepared for her delightfully. When they ate spaghetti worms with fishbowl, they slurped a same long worm, and their beaks were almost getting closer. The two birds cut worm as they were too shy to kiss while eating.

After eating their meal, they placed the empty dishes back in the basket.

"I think it's time for dessert." Aggie announced.

"Uh, I don't have any desserts." Red said.

"That's why I brought this." Aggie opened a large box, revealing a circular white cake with little chocolate bits around it.

"Wow. What's that?" Red was quite surprised of the cake.

"That's Cookies n' Crème cake. My favorite." Aggie said. "Sorry I didn't bake you your favorite cake. I didn't know what's your favorite."

"Actually, I have no taste on cakes, but I'll give this one a try." Red was about to slice the cake with a fork.

"Whoa there, Red." Aggie stopped him. "Don't use the fork. Use this." She took out a knife from the box.

Red swallowed in fear when he stared at the knife. He slowly took the knife and sliced the cake. Now, he can use the fork to eat the cake. "Actually, it's not half bad."

"I knew you'll like it." Aggie took a slice as well, and ate some.

Red wiped a small speck of white icing from the corner of Aggie's beak with a tissue, making her giggle and blushed.

They only ate a few slices since the love birds are full, and they can't eat anymore. When the cake was only a half left, Aggie sliced the half into another half, making it ¼ left, and the other ¼ was given to Red.

"Here, Red. You can have it." She said.

"Oh no, Aggie. No thank you." Red denied.

"Come on, Red. I insist. This is your leftover too."

Without hesitating, Red took a ¼ part of the cake, and kept it in the basket. "Thanks Aggie."

"Don't mention it. I just want to share it with my friends, especially to my boyfriend."

Red started to blush when he heard Aggie calling him her boyfriend.

"Oh, and I wanted to give you this." Aggie showed him a rectangular box, wrapped with a red ribbon.

"What's that?" Red asked.

"You will know if you opened it." She said.

Red took the box, and unwrapped it. When he opened it, the box contained a necklace made out of seashells. "Wow, did you made this?"

"Yep. When I collected many seashells, I used the small ones to make a necklace."

"It's actually beautiful. You are very creative."

"Thanks."

Suddenly, the two love birds noticed the sun was about to set in the ocean.

"What would be cooler than watching the sunset?" Aggie inquired.

Red moved beside her so they can watch the sunset together. He wrapped a wing around her shoulders. The moment he looked at the sunset, then looked at Aggie, Red's memories of hurting her came back again.

From the beginning he first met Aggie, to the part he ignored the signs of her feelings.

 _Aggie was his first best friend he ever had and the only bird who understand him. When he discovered his true identity and her secret superpowers and magic, that never changed how Red felt for Aggie. They still remained friends to the end, and secretly, had a huge crush on her. When the time came and was about to tell Aggie his feelings, Red met Ruby, and forget his feelings for Aggie. He only thought she liked him as a friend, but Bomb accidentally confessed she has a crush on him since they first met, which this shocked Red, and realized Aggie has feelings for him as well. This discovery made Red regaining his feelings for Aggie. Even after his wedding with Ruby is off, it was still too late for Red to admit his feelings for Aggie, because she was now hurt and broken-hearted. Red regretted his actions, and guilty for hurting his best friend. Then, the Harvest Festival came, and the two used their chances to admit their feelings for each other. And once they did, they were now an item. The problem now is… Red can't move on from what he did to Aggie, and it hurt him with guilt._

"NO, STOP IT RED, YOU HAVE TO FORGET WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST!" Red smacked his own head with his wing.

Aggie noticed him and asked. "Um, Red, is everything okay?"

"Yeah… I'm okay." Red lied.

"I know you're not okay." Aggie said, staring at Red's face. "It's written all over your face. Tell me what's wrong?"

Red sighed. "Okay, fine! The truth is… I felt guilty that I hurt you." When he looked at Aggie, he saw her face looked concern. "Ever since we first met and became best of friends, I suddenly developed feelings for you. You're the only bird who understands me the most. I fell in love with you, until I met Ruby. When Bomb told me you have feelings for me too… I finally realized you loved me too, the same feelings that I fell in love with you." Then, he shed a tear and held both Aggie's wings. "Oh, Aggie, I'm very sorry I hurt you! I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't know what I was thinking…"

"Red! Red, please!" Aggie felt a sudden sadness as well when she saw Red crying. "No, don't blame yourself! I know you didn't mean to hurt me! It's okay."

"No, not to me. No matter what I do to forget our problems before, I still remember those times, and I felt guilty and hurt for you."

"No, it was my fault, Red! I should've told you my feelings sooner. I never blame you, and I forgave you."

"You really do?"

"Yes. And you know why? Because I love and I always will. But when are you going to forgive yourself?"

Red sniffed. "I think I already did?"

"How?" Aggie inquired.

"By making you happy."

Aggie slowly smiled, and she a tear, touched of what Red said. She was truly happy when he was around.

Red realized that Aggie is the only one who made him happy. That's how he loved her so much. He slowly cupped her face, leaned his face towards hers, closed his eyes, and kissed her on the beak. Aggie knew this was coming as she placed her wing on his cheek, placed her other wing rested on Red's chest, feeling the loud thumping of his heart, slowly closed

Feeling her acceptance, Red guided her even closer by gently pulling her chin as he led her lips with his and let them perfectly lock between his. Aggie tilted her head to the side, opened her lips, and locked them with his again. Red shifted his head as well, making their lips lock together over and over again and formed a perfect union.. Their lips pulled and pecked in rhythm, making soft noises. He wanted to kiss her even deeper as his one wing rested on her neck.

Red couldn't help himself. He opened his beak a little more and slid his tongue against her bottom beak, Aggie gasped and wanted to pull away, but she didn't want to ruin their moment and their sweet kisses as she let his tongue touch hers. ran his tongue around hers, rolling forward even more. Their tongues entwined deep in each other's beaks. While their tongues busy touching each other, Aggie opened her beak just enough to breathe. Red gave her a chance to breathe as he did the same.

Their lips formed a light suction as Aggie let herself enjoy her kiss. Not a first kiss, but this is her first _long_ kiss. Her first kiss was quite short, so she tried to make the most of it. Red kept himself still, letting her learn and explore a longer kiss, then he took over again.

During the kiss, the sun was completely set, and, unbeknownst to them, the moon just appeared in the sky above them. The moon suddenly turned red, like it was the Red Moon, and it shined above the two couples.

They brought their tongues back to their own mouths and finished their kiss with a light peck as the moon stopped shining above them, and turned back to white.

After the kiss, Red and Aggie blushed a little, then stared at each other's eyes as they leaned and their foreheads' touched, and hugged each other. They are very happy to be with each other. With their spare time, they watched the waves of the sea and leaned their heads against each other. Aggie's head rested on Red's shoulder and Red rested his head on Aggie's as their wing held together.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **So, that will be my Valentines special for my Angry Birds fanfic. There are more Valentine stories of Angry Birds movie-verse. If you want to read more Valentine chapters this Valentines day, read the story 'Four birds, one adventure'. Happy Valentines day once again everyone!**


End file.
